Chasing Ducks
by xStart.a.RIOTx
Summary: Every afternoon, Wally would always watch TV, paying no attention to Kuki. But what happens when a bunch of NOISY ducks decide to hang out on Wally's driveway while he's watching? ONE-SHOT. Read and review please! ;D


**My first ever KND fanfic!  
**

**I don't really think it's my best, but I hope it's good enough at least (:  
I hope you enjoy it as well.**

Disclaimer: I do not own the Kids Next Door.

* * *

"Wally, don't you wanna go outside?"

"Nah, I just wanna watch some TV."

"Are you sure? Just look at how pretty the weather looks out there! We should go to the park, and—"

The blonde Australian held his hand out, motioning for her to shut up. "Shh! I can't hear the TV!" he shushed her, focusing on the bright flashing screen in front of him.

'_He can never take a break from his shows, can he?' _a black-haired Japanese girl thought to herself, smirking as she watched the boy stuff another handful of chips into his mouth, the delicate chips crunching loudly as he chewed.

The two seventeen-year-old teens were in Wally's house, spending the summer day together as they always did.

It was always the same routine almost everyday; Kuki would come at noon, Wally's mom and Joey would greet her and offer some lunch, Kuki would spend some time with Wally while waiting for the rest of the gang to come, and then Nigel, Hoagie, and Abby would come at four in the afternoon, and they would head off and do something together.

But sometimes, Kuki absolutely _dreaded _the time she and Wally spent together after lunch while waiting for their friends to come. Most days, he'd always turn on the TV, casually lay back on his couch with a bowl of cheese puffs placed upon his lap, and eat it all while watching one of his favorite channels, drowning out Kuki in the background. Whenever the TV was on, he'd pay no attention to her, and let the TV consume every bit of his attention.

Kuki sighed as she looked over to him, leaning against the front door. "If only I could throw that TV out," she muttered under her breath, and then looked out the front door's window again.

The bright sun was shining, just the way she liked it. The sky was a light blue, with clumps of clouds scattered about it. She could see the park in the distance, and that was the place she was longing to go to.

In the park, she could see animals walking about, enjoying the nice weather outside. Romantic couples were almost everywhere, taking walks with each other, sitting on a nearby bench and enjoying each other's company, laying down on the lush green grass and looking to the sky…and a few were even kissing.

Kuki sighed once again, tucking a free strand of her ebony hair behind her ear. She wished that _she and Wally _were one of those couples in the park, spending all their sweet time with each other.

But…he probably didn't feel the same way.

And a boy like him would never want to do some _mushy romantic stuff _like that, as he always stuck his tongue out in disgust whenever he did see that "mushy romance" since they were kids. Ever since the first time he did that, Kuki's always been afraid to tell him what she felt…

…what she felt for _him_.

"QUACK QUACK QUACK!" The loud abrupt noise suddenly interrupted the Japanese girl's thoughts, causing her to jump up and gasp in surprise. Kuki searched around, looking for the source of all the racket.

Once she looked outside, she let out a small laugh. A group of ducks were walking around the driveway of Wally's house, cautiously walking about the ground and identifying the things around them. They seemed to like the driveway, and stayed there for a while. They quacked and quacked as they walked around the driveway, enjoying their surroundings.

But the blonde Australian couldn't take all the noise anymore. "Kooks, can you stop making all that noise?" Wally asked her in a bothered, frustrated tone.

Kuki smiled and shook her head. "It's not me, Wally," she simply replied.

The quacking continued.

Wally growled, and turned his head away from the TV to look at her. "Then what the heck is making all that cruddy noise?" he asked.

Kuki smirked, and motioned for him to come over. "Look," she told him, pointing at the window.

Wally looked at her, the expression on his face saying 'are-you-crazy-I-don't-wanna-get-up'. But finally, after staring at each other for so long, he gave in and decided to go up and look. He sighed as he got up from his lazy position on the couch and walked up beside the black-haired girl, following her orders by looking out the front door's window.

Once he saw the group of ducks on his driveway, he immediately became angry. "It's those cruddy ducks that are making all that racket!" he said, his face flushing with frustration. "I can't concentrate on the TV with all of them making those stupid quack noises!"

Kuki raised an eyebrow as she peered out the window with him. "Come on, it's just ducks," she told him. "Why don't you just take a break from TV today?"

Wally shook his head. "Are you crazy, Kooks?" he replied, turning to look at her. "I don't wanna take a break from the TV! I can't miss my shows…" He trailed off and gulped once he saw Kuki glaring at him, annoyed with his addiction to television.

He laughed nervously, and scratched the back of his head. "And besides, we can't concentrate on _anything _if we don't get rid of those stupid ducks," he added.

Kuki sighed, his voice and that Australian accent of his always got the best of her. And…he _was _right, for once in his life. Wally wasn't the smartest guy she knew, but he had a point this time. With all that quacking in the background, it'd be hard to do anything without getting annoyed.

"Then how are we gonna get rid of them?" she asked, looking up to his face, into the boy's emerald green eyes. "I mean, we can't just go out there and—"

"Chase them, Kuki. We're gonna chase them off the driveway," he said, looking down at her. A serious expression was on his face.

Kuki's eyes widened. "Are you serious, Wally?" she asked him. "What if they get angry at us and—"

The blonde boy laughed, and moved his face close to hers. "Don't be so scared, Kooks!" he reassured her. "What can a bunch of small cruddy ducks do to two seventeen-year-olds?"

Kuki blushed as she realized how close their faces were. "Er…well, I…um—"

Wally chuckled, and just grabbed her hand. "Come on!" he cheered. "Let's show those noisy ducks a piece of our minds!" He swung the front door open, and marched out onto the driveway, dragging a flustered Kuki along with him. The ducks paid no attention to the two, and just continued what they were doing; quacking and walking about the driveway.

"So, here's the plan," Wally whispered, "At the count of three, we run after them, and chase as many as we can off the driveway. Think we can do that?"

Kuki, still unsure, looked down to the ground. "I…I don't know."

Wally looked at her, and then smiled. "Then here, why don't we make this a _game_?" he suggested, beaming at the Japanese girl. "Whoever chases off the most ducks wins."

Kuki's face lit up. She's always liked games, ever since she was a little girl. And she had no problem at _winning _games, since she got so much "practice" from when she was younger. "Sure!" she replied. "And…loser has to do _whatever _the winner wants him/her to do!" She winked at him.

Wally smirked at that proposition. Of course he knew _he_ was going to win, so he had nothing to lose. "Alright, it's a deal!" he exclaimed, holding his hand out for her to shake. She shook it, smirking at him as well.

"Okay, ready?" he said, preparing himself to chase after the ducks. She did the same as well.

"1…" Kuki started.

"2…" Wally said.

Then they looked at each other, and smirked.

"3!" They screamed at the same time, and then set off to chase off the ducks.

"Get off my driveway, you cruddy ducks!" Wally yelled as he ran after two ducks. The ducks quacked in confusion and fear as they flew off the driveway. Wally grinned. "Two so far," he muttered to himself.

He began to chase after more, but most of them were too stubborn to fly off. No matter how much he tried, how much he ran, and how much he yelled…the ducks ran, but always made their way back to his driveway.

Wally grunted in frustration. "I bet Kuki isn't having any good luck as well," he said to himself, turning his head to look for the Japanese girl.

Once he found her, he couldn't believe his eyes. Right there, the happy cheery black-haired girl that he's known for about ten years now, was _beating _him. There she was, running after those cruddy little ducks, scaring them off his driveway; one by one.

Wally's jaw dropped once she chased off the last duck off the driveway. "W-Wha…b-but how…" he stuttered as he looked at her in confusion.

Kuki smirked at the blonde-haired boy. "I win!" she chirped happily.

Wally narrowed his eyes. "Y-Yeah, whatever," he muttered, and starting heading back to the front door. "I'm gonna go back and watch some TV."

Kuki laughed, and grabbed his wrist, stopping him from escaping. "No, silly!" she cheered. "You still have to follow what I say!"

"But I was just gonna go back and watch some—"

"And I say that you _can't _go back there and watch TV."

Wally's eyes widened. "WHAT!" he screamed. "But Kooks! You can't do this to me, please…" He took her hands into his, and looked deep into her eyes, his emerald eyes begging her to change her decision.

Kuki smiled and shook her head. "Uh-uh, a deal's _a deal_."

A pout entered Wally's mouth. "Then what the crud am I supposed to do for the rest of the day?"

Kuki held her hands behind her back, looking up to the bright blue sky, deep in thought. All of a sudden, an idea popped up in her head. She smiled, and wrapped her arm around Wally's left arm, and started dragging him along as she walked across the street and towards the park. "Well, why don't we take a walk and just enjoy the nice weather today?"

"I don't know—"

"And besides, you can't just watch TV the whole summer, you're gonna get fat if you do," she added, giggling at the thought of a fat Wally.

"But—"

Kuki sighed, and looked up at Wally. "Just spend this afternoon with me, for once! I'm tired of you just watching TV the whole time while we're waiting for Abby and the rest of them to come!" she yelled at him. "It's like…like you love that TV and your shows more than you'll ever love me!" She realized what she had said, once she saw the confused look on the Australian's face.

She looked down at the lush green grass as she continued. "So…so just enjoy this afternoon with me, just this one time," she breathed out, "and then I promise you, that you can spend the rest of the summer watching TV."

A silence came between them, as both of them began to process what just happened.

Then finally, Wally spoke. "What…what did you mean by 'you love that TV and your shows more than you'll ever love me'?" he quietly asked, putting his hands into his pockets. The two seventeen-year-olds were looking down at the ground, unable to look at each other for some unknown reason.

Kuki sighed, and tucked a strand of her ebony hair behind her ear. "You spend all your time watching TV, and never with _me_," she admitted, blushing as she did. "You're paying attention to the TV and only the TV everyday whenever I'm in your house. Today was one of the _only days of this summer _that we ever spent some quality time with each other."

Wally scratched the back of his head. "Yeah…I knew that," he said, "but what did you mean when you said that I _love _the TV more than I could ever _love_ you?" Emphasis on the 'love'.

Kuki flushed even some more. "Well…isn't it obvious, Wally?" she whispered, trying not to look at him. "I love _you_. I've…I've had feelings for you ever since we were kids. But I was always too scared to tell you, since you always said that you _hated _all that 'mushy romance stuff' and that you'd _never _fall in love with anyone. Never."

She turned her head to look at him, embarrassment taking over her. "But now that the truth's out…I bet you don't wanna talk to me anymore. I bet you—"

Kuki was suddenly interrupted by Wally's lips gently placed against hers.

He was…kissing her?

Once Kuki realized what was happening, she smiled into his kiss, and began to kiss him back as well. She wrapped her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss. And in reply, Wally wrapped his arms around her slender waist, pulling her closer.

They pulled away, and smiled at each other.

Wally leaned his forehead against hers, his emerald green eyes gleaming. "Kooks, I love you too," he breathed out. "I love you a _million more times _than I could ever love that cruddy TV."

Kuki giggled, and kissed him on the cheek.

* * *

**Haha, yeah…the part they were chasing ducks off Wally's driveway, that was actually inspired by a real-life experience me and my little brother had- two ducks were walking on our driveway, we decided to chase them off; we're such kids.**

**Well, I hope you enjoyed this story, because I sure didn't. xD**

**Please review! (:**


End file.
